Date A Mob
by Justination
Summary: Mobs were once easily slain, but due to the appearance of mob prince and princesses with human like features and intellegence the tables have turned in the city of Fedelmid. The humans are running out of time and in the nick of time and boy appears with the same features as these intellegent mobs. Can this boy seduce these princesses to avoid war? HumanXMonsterHarem.
1. Chapter 1: David

**Note: Before you continue I will say that this is one of the few stories I wrote, so if you have any suggestions and judgments feel free to review. This story, if you haven't noticed from the title, is based off a anime called "Date A Live". If you haven't watched it I highly recommended you do. There however will be a little twists and changes I'll add to the story.**

**Summary:** The mobs…..Savage and fearless organisms that feed off us instinctively. Their appearance was devastating but due to their lack of intelligence we were able to fight back and keep cube kind from extinction in minecraftia. That was until the appearance of the mob's princesses. These mobs have human like features and unlike us are not blocky, but in the nick of time a boy with the same characteristics appears before us. Can this boy seduce the princesses and stop this war? Or will we be forced to fight and die, cube kind must choose.

**Chapter 1****: David**

"Ahhh!" I said, as I collapsed on the couch in the living room.

I took my backpack and kicked it across the room with extreme joy.

"There's nothing better than to kick back and relax after 180 days of school!" I sneered.

I got up and walked into the kitchen to open the fridge to get some soda.

I looked around in the fridge until I found the last one just waiting for me to drink it. I took it out the fridge, slammed it shut, and sat back down on the couch.

I picked up the remote controller and flipped on the TV to find something good to watch. Apparently, the last channel that was left on was the kid's channel. I just stared in horror as I saw Barney jumping around with kids singing: "I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" I screamed as I furiously hit the button to change the channel.

I changed the channel to the science one because it has a lot of interesting facts shows.

"Now this is more like it" I said.

"DAVID!" I turned my head to see my little brother Caleb boiling with anger.

"How are you going to take my soda and change the channel?" He screamed.

"Ok first of all, I bought this soda, and second of all, the TV was off" I snapped.

"That doesn't mean I wasn't watching TV before." He replied.

"Caleb, you were watching barney! What kind of 10 year old watches Barney! You should really feel ashamed of yourself Caleb for watching that." I yelled.

"DAVID!" A voice screamed from upstairs.

"Wow, and dad comes to the rescue to spoil Caleb to infinity." I thought.

"You let Caleb finish his show." He yelled.

Caleb looked at me and smiled while sticking his tongue out at me. "You spoiled little brat.: I thought.

I tossed the controller, got up, and headed out the back door. "Little brat just had to spoil my last day of school. I guess 18 year olds don't always get their way either." I thought. I opened the door and stepped out into the grassy backyard.

I sighed and looked up into the grey cloudy sky. "Why does my life always have to be boring? Why can't I be free to do whatever the fuck I want and not be told what I can or cannot do." I thought.

I should of saved that last thought for later, because as soon as I said that a white glowing circle appeared on the grassy ground surrounding me.

"What the?" I said.

All of a sudden there was a flash of white light and felt me being moved through space..


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Chapter 2****: Lost.**

**-Before David-**

"_Out of all the things that could of happened to me, why did this have to happen to me"_, I thought.

"Captain!" I yelled.

I desperately looked around the rocky netherrack only to see more and more lava. "_Oh god, this is not good, this is not good"_, I thought.

I'm in the worst position I could be; I was in the nether lost in a cave. There were four of us when we came here, and now it seems like they ditched me. Jason, who was the squad captain, is a bit of a jerk, but he wouldn't go as far as deserting me in the nether as one of his sick jokes.

Initially, our mission was to mine a couple of nether quartz for redstone purposes, but killing a couple of the blazes was part of it too. All I remember was following the squad when Jason told everyone to split up into different caves and meet back. I took the biggest one of course, in order to impress him, but he just snorted and whispered idiot.

I'm honestly not scared of being lost because each squad member was given an emergency 10 obsidian blocks and flint and steel to build a portal in case we get in trouble. I do this almost every time I come in the nether and I would just have to feel the salvia from Jason's mouth fire at my face while he screams at me for wasting obsidian.

What I'm really scared of is running into either the blaze prince or princess. More so the princesses, because I hear the prince is a pretty "cool" guy while the princess is a flaming hot head who will kill any human that she sees.

I sighed and looked at my tag hanging around my neck.

**William Keemer Age: 16 Rank: Grunt**

*****_FUM*_

Seconds later I am plagued with the pain of my back being on fire.

"AHH SHIT!" I yelled as I fell face first in the netherrack.

I turned around to see a blaze floating to the ceiling.

"Mother fucker!" I screamed,

I took my iron sword out of my sheath and charged at it. It was expecting this so it simply floated left and watched me tumble forward to again bash my face in the netherrack. My face stung and was steaming from the hot netherrack. I stood on my knees and looked for my sword only to see it sinking slowly in a lava pit.

"NO!" I cried as I crawled to the pit.

It was already too late, I watched my sword sink the hot magma. "_This is really bad"_, I thought. Im stuck here with a blaze with no sword and no armor…

I turned around to see the blaze staring at me with a devilish smile.

"_Crap_." I thought.

I stood to my feet and took off running through the caves. I didn't even stop to look back to see if he was even chasing me. I ran about 32 blocks through the caves until I was stopped by a small lava lake separating me from the other side.

"_Shit_." I thought.

I looked around to see any other ways to move faster until I turned left and saw an iron door in the netherrack. "_Oh please be unlocked"_, I thought.

I blew a gust of relief as I pushed past the door and locked it. I turned around to see what was in the room and was baffled. In front of me I saw a circle of iron blocks on the ground with gold blocks behind them. There was also a redstone torch on each of the golden blocks but one. It was kind of hard to see because the room was so dimly lighted.

"_This room is one of the abandoned labs that were used for testing years ago._" I thought.

I walked to the gold block that didn't have a redstone torch and wondered.

"_Why doesn't this block have a torch on it_." I thought.

I once again looked around the room searching for anything other things. It was kind of dark so I pushed out my arms in front of me to prevent me from banging into the wall. After walking 6 blocks to the other side I bump into a chest sitting on the floor.

I open it up and find a stick and some redstone dusk in it. I grabbed the stick and the dusk and made a redstone torch out of it.

I walked back over to the golden block that didn't have the torch and place it on it.

For a second nothing happened and I was a bit disappointed, but then a huge white light started to flash within the circle.

I shielded my eyes from the blinding white light with my hands and waited for it to stop. I waited atleast 60 seconds for it to stop. Once it did I took my hands from my fave and looked in the circle.

There in the middle of the circle sat a boy who looked beyond scared.

**Note:** I hope you enjoyed the first two chapters of my story! Just a little note to say I will be accepting characters. Just fill out the form int he format below.

Name:

Age:

Apperance:

Height:

Bust:

Personality: (Energetic,Macho,Shy, etc)

Rank: (Grunt,Baron,Knight,Admiral)


	3. Chapter 3: Minecraftia

**Chapter 3: Minecraftia**

-Third Person-

Both William and David stared at each other in disbelief.

David took a look at William and started to notice his features.

William was pretty short; he looked to be about 5"4. Not only was he small, be he was extremely scrawny too. He had black hair that went down to his eyes which where a light blue, and his skin was tanned a golden brown. He wore a grey and black short sleeved shirt that was sloppily tucked into his light blue jeans which were tore at the knee caps.

During David's time noticing William's features, William was also checking David's features.

David seemed to be almost the complete opposite of William. As he was 5"8, and had not a muscular body, but a very tone and firm one. He had a buzz cut, light brown eyes, and his skin seemed to be at least 3 shades darker than David. He wore a grey long sleeved sweatshirt that hung over his dark blue jeans.

David and William continued to stare at each other trying to make sense of what happened.

David spoke up first.

"Who are you, and where am I." David asked while backing into one of the gold blocks.

William wanted to ask the same question but he just sighed and answered.

"My name is William Keemer, I am a grunt of the nether squad." William said while holding out his blocky arm.

"Well why the fuck are you so blocky?" David yelled.

William flinched at the question with a confused face.

"What do you mean why am I so _blocky,_ it has always been this way, the real question is why are you not blocky." William replied.

"Because I'm human." David snapped.

"Well what do you know, why both have something in common." William sneered.

"There's no fucking way your human, you're made out of blocks." David replied.

David's response annoyed William even more.

"OF COURSE I AM! Everything in this world is made out of blocks! I mean look around you!" William yelled.

David blinked and looked around the room to see that he was right. Everything in this world was blocky.

"Now I must ask, do you have any affiliation with the mobs?" William asked.

"Mobs? What the fuck is a mob?" David asked.

Once again William is caught off guard by David's ignorance of Minecraftia.

"You know, blocky mindless creatures who roam around and eat us." William answered.

David's brain was frying as all this information was being thrown at him. William noticed this and decided to just give him the full story of Minecraftia.

William sat down next to David and began to give him a lecture on the world of Minecraftia

-30 Minutes Later-

"Holy shit…..Your world sounds like something off World of Warcraft." David said.

"What's World of Warcraft?" William asked confused.

"Nothing." David replied.

"So what about these mob princes and princesses, what's their deal?" David asked.

"Well most of them don't give us much trouble, only the hostile mob princesses give us the most trouble." William replied.

"Wait, what about the mob princes?" David asked.

"They are usually busy fighting other battles or working for their dad." William replied.

"So what are the hostile mob princesses?" David asked.

"Well the strongest and the most feared one is Andr who is the princess of the endermen. She is known for terrorizing our villages with her endermen, but the real princess we should be scared of is Blaze" William said.

"Oh yeah, about getting out this god forsaken place in one piece." David said.

"Well I was being chased by a blaze before I came here so going out that door isn't the best choice." William said while pointing at the door.

"Well what about the obsidian and flint, you can make a portal right?" David said.

"I could, but Jason would probably put me on probation for using the portal too frequently." William replied.

"Well does it look like we have a choice! I don't want to be stuck in here forever!" David whined.

David's yell echoed out the room and through the caves. Somewhere in the caves Blaze heard David's scream.

"Looks like I've found the last one." Blaze smirked while looking at Jason.

Blaze had tied up both Jason and the crew, she was planning to torture them for trespassing but she wanted the whole crew.

"You stay right here, because when I'm come back were going to have a little fun!" Blaze sneered as she skipped into the caves.

"That didn't sound like William's voice." The man to the right of Jason said.

"Well no dur Leo, but it sounded like a human, and by law we have to save him." Jason snapped.

"Well what about William then?" Leo asked.

"That idiot is probably long gone; he picked the biggest cave to begin with." Jason replied.

-In the abandoned lab-

"What the fuck is your problem? Your voice could be heard from blocks away!" David scolded.

"Well excuse me; you're not the one who was teleported into a different dimension stuck in a hot hell." David snapped.

"You could have attracted a lot of blazes, or even worse, Blaze could of heard it!"

"Whatever, I'm just going to find a way out of here." David said while getting up.

"There is no other way than that door, trust me, I've looked around the whole room." William warned.

"Well check outside the iron door, it's probably clear." David said.

"Yeah right after you screamed your lungs off." William said while walking to the door.

William peeked through the little square hole on the door and surprisingly saw no mobs. William was about to tell David it was clear but then a pair of angry red eyes pooped up in front of him.

"HOLY SH-!" William screamed before Blaze's hand punched through the iron door and covered his mouth.

-David's POV-

I was sitting on of the golden blocks waiting for William to tell me what's out there but instead I heard William scream "HOLY SH-!" Right after I heard William scream, I heard the sound of metal tearing and ripping.

"_What the fuck_" I thought.

I quickly backed up into the dark corner of the room.

"I know you're in there human, so why don't you come out here and introduce yourself to me, or will I have to come in there and introduce myself to you!" A feminine voice yelled from outside the room.

"_Oh this is not good!_" I thought.

**Note: Next Chapter, Blaze gets a little surprise when she finds out there is a boy who isn't blocky. How will she react?**


	4. Chapter 4: The Princesses of Blaze's

**Note: Sorry it took me so long to update, I was caught up in a couple of things.**

**Chapter 3: The Princesses of Blazes**

-David's POV-

Do you love living a normal life? I hope so, because my life can't get any weirder than the princesses of blazes wanting to meet you and most likely kill you.

"Well how rude of you, you can't get the guts come introduce yourself to a lady?" Blaze yelled from outside.

The tone of her voice just wretches my soul, it sounded rough but seductive at the time.

"Ahhh, I see now, we are shy aren't we? No matter, I will happily introduce myself to you." Blaze said.

I began to hear footsteps coming from the door and I knew that I was done for.

"_SHIT!" _I thought.

The terror I'm about to receive will probably be the most horrid thing I have ever experienced. I shut my eyes tightly in fear of what was going to happen to me.

The footsteps started to get louder and closer until I swear she was only standing only 7 blocks away from me. Instead of feeling fear I started to feel really warm, as if there was a heating fan in front of me.

I peeked my eyes open and my eyes were almost blinded from the appearance of this princess standing in front of me. No seriously, there was a lot of heat radiating from her body and it kinda stung my eyes.

I opened my eyes a little more and I blown away by the charming looks of this princesses.

The biggest thing I noticed was that her body looked very reddish like a very light orange, and she was glowing bright red which almost lit up the whole room.

Not only was her skin bright, but her long golden hair that reached done to her hair seemed to reach down to her waist seemed to shine along with her orange and yellow like eyes. What stuck out the most in her appearance is how fit she was because I know for sure there was a six pack hidden in her stomach.

She seemed to be a about my height, about only a few inches shorter than me, maybe 5"6. What was even more bizarre is the lack of clothes she was wearing. She seemed to me a very young woman, probably in her early twenties. She wore a tan bikini that looked a little too tight, and she wore a tan bra that hugged her C-Cup breasts.

She also wore parts of gold over her body. There were two golden slabs for her forearms and shins.

My eyes were fully open and I could see that Blaze was just as shocked as I was. Her mouth was dropped open and her eyes were big as if she hasn't seen my kind for years.

This expression quickly changed from being shocked to a seductively and lustful look.

"_Whoa what the fuck?! I thought she was supposed to be some hothead!"_ I thought.

Blaze squinted her eyes and gave me a devil smile while licking her lips. Without warning, Blaze sat down on my lap, wrapped her arms and legs around me, and attacked me with a dead on kiss.

I at first thought I was going to burn because of her skin but I soon figured out I was dead wrong as she felt like a warm blanket. She continued to kiss me pushing her tongue back farther in my mouth and exploring my entire mouth.

"MMHHHHMMM!" I grunted as I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

She didn't listen, and continued to whip her tongue around into my mouth until finally, after 15 more seconds. She pulled away from my mouth leaving a strand of salvia coming from our mouths.

"Ahhhh!" Blaze moaned.

Blaze then started to go for my pants, unbuttoning to see a huge stick sticking from in my underwear.

I went into an all outrage.

"What the fuck is wrong with you lady! Do you just go around and tongue the shit out of guy you don't even know!" I screamed.

She didn't even seemed phased by my nuclear meltdown at all, as if she knew I was going to react that way. Boy, what a sick fuck we got here.

To my surprise she responded in a timid way.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't really had much of any contact with men, especially cute ones like you." Blaze said while blushing.

I blushed a little from her compliment and looked down so she would she my faint smile.

"No I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was just having a bad day, and you know some weird stuff has been happening to me today." I said.

*Giggle*

"It fine by me, I like feisty tough guys." She sneered.

"David." I said while holding out my hand in front of her.

"Blazette, but you can just call me Blaze." She replied while shaking my hand.

We stood there smiling at each other as we have just become friends when all of a sudden a arrow flings by and misses her head by a inch, penetrating the weak netherrack wall.

"Shit." Blaze muttered as she turned her head around to see a cube human with a bow.

"Dammit, I missed!" The cube human yelled!

She quickly turned back to me a leaned in to my left ear and whispered:

"I'll see you soon hot boy." Blaze said seductively.

Blaze snapped her fingers and a bright flame busted in front of me and she was gone.

The cube human was just as shocked as I was but not because of Blaze disappearing, but because of me not being blocky. He had almost the same face expression as Blaze's, only stronger.

"Did you get her?" I heard another voice come from outside the door.

Another cube human appeared next to the other in the doorway.

"Hey whats wrong Jason?" The cube human questioned.

The cube human looked where supposedly "Jason" was now looking and also became instantly shocked.

I sighed. This is going to be a looooong day, if there is any days in this world.

Hope you enjoyed, and PLEASE REVIEW

\


	5. Chapter 5: The cube humans

**Note: Since I didn't explain what Jason and his crew looked like in the last chapter im just going to go ahead and give you a brief description of them.**

**Admiral Jason: **Tall 6"1, muscular and has a deep brown complexion

**Baron Leo:** Extremely thin and skinny, 6"0, very lightly tanned.

**Baron Kay: **Very short with a toned body like David, 5"6, pale white skin.

**Chapter 5: The cube humans**

-David's POV-

"So nobody in your world is cubed like us?" Jason questioned.

I stopped walking and gave him an annoyed look.

"YES! Im sure that nobody in my world has cubes for a body shape!" I yelled at him.

"Whatever, just keep moving." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and kept walking through the stone streets of Fedelmid with my head down, and I've got to say. Fedelmid is one big ass and well established city, I mean the whole city was at least 192 blocks in diameter. Not only is it big, but the whole city is encased in a 4 block thick, and 16 block tall obsidian walls that wrapped around the city in a cylinder.

I really felt like a insect trapped inside of a box because it was just a pretty ugly site to see crude black and purple blocks every way you look. Even so, its way better than being in this place they call the nether which I think is just a nice name for hell.

It had to of been at least 10 minutes after they discovered me in the nether cave with the princeses and ever since they have been asking me a butt load of question.

William has told me the "basics" of Minecraftia, but that didn't stop this asshole Jason from making me feel like a foreign alien ever time he asks me a question I don't know that every cube human should.

Either way, Im glad that the portal in the nether was in the city because if we went through the portal and teleported outside the ways during the night. It would have been BIG trouble according to William because he says that these "mobs" come out at night.

I tilted my head up to see cube humans along the side of the streets just stop what they're doing and just stare open mouthed at me as if I'm so kind of alien. It honestly made me feel bad about myself, but I just ignored them and continued to walk with the squad.

After a 5 minute walk, we finally reach the center of the city which a tall and medieval like castle stood. Jason motioned his hand in the air for everybody to stop walking. He then turned around and looked me dead in the eye.

"We are about to go to the council, so I don't need some any kind of attitude from you. If they like, I will hopefully be promoted" He sneered.

"All I want you to do is sit down like a good little boy and answer their questions honestly. Simple. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir." I responded while rolling eyes.

"Good, now lets go in." He replied while motioning everyone to follow.

William noticed, the wave of rage I got from him, so he decided to stop walking in and walked toward me.

"Hey, I know he's being jerk and all, but that's because he really doesn't trust you yet. Just" William said.

"Trust my ass, this guy is a natural 1st class asshole!" I shouted.

William twisted his face and looked at me with stern eyes.

"Shut up about him, he may be a jerk and all but hes the jerk that saved my ass from death many times! You just don't know him like I do, it's not like his job is easy!" William shouted while storming off into the castle.

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO GOT MOUTH RAPED BY FLAMING PRINCESS WITHIN THE FIRST 10 MINUTES OF BEING HERE!" I shouted.

William gave me a whatever look and kept walking into the castle

I sighed and headed into the castle with William. When I got inside I was shocked to see that the castle looked really big from the outside, but small in the inside. When I walked in, there were three hallways with red carpets trailing on the floor all leading in a different direction.

William had walked to the middle one so I followed him their which lead me into a room which resembled a court. There were 5 judge tables in front of me which had men and women who were now talking to each other completely ignoring us.

Jason cleared his loudly cleared his throat to catch their attention. The council stopped talking and all looked at us in annoyance. Their annoyed looks didn't last to long because as soon as they saw me they went ballistic.

"MOB!" one of them shouted.

All 5 of the council members pulled out a bow and they all aimed it at me ready to fire.

"WAIT! Wait wait! He's not a mob, hes a human like us!" Jason shouted while moving in front of me.

"Jason we are getting tired of the bullshit you have been giving us lately, but to form and alliance with the mobs is unforgivable! Now move out the way so we can put this mob to death!" A male council member shouted while preparing to launch his arrow.

"Nicolai I swear this guy is not a mob, put down the bow!" Jason replied.

"Yeah right, last time we believed you; our city was crawling with zombie pigmen!" Nicolai shouted.

"You shut your face Nicolai!" Jason shouted.

"WAIT!" One of the council women shouted while putting down Nicolai's bow.

She cleared her throat and set her eyes upon Jason.

"Where did you find this non-blocky mob you call a human?" she asked.

Jason looked at William and motioned for him to speak.

"He said he came from another world where everyone isn't blocky like us" William said.

The council women winced and gave me a cold look.

"Whether or not he is a threat to us, it is imperative that he is put to good use because we are running low on resources. If he does not contribute to Fedelmid in any way he must leave" She said.

Jason looked stumped at this situation; because he knew that I had no experience in Minecraftia. I was basically like a little newborn child who doesn't know how to do anything right.

To be honest, I was really scared at this point because after a got mouth raped by a flaming hot princess; I was scared to go anywhere other than here.

"Wait!" William shouted.

"Princess Blaze was showing some affection to him." William continued.

"And?" The council women inquired.

"How do you not remember? If he is able to get her to fall in love and marry him, by tradition her mobs cannot attack nor harm us." William said.

The council women eyes widened and the whole council started whispering in each other's ear. While they were talking I shot a disgusted look at William and leaned in to his ear.

"Dude what the fuck?" I whined in his ear.

"If you know any other way of keeping you in the walls feel free to tell." William said.

I signed and looked at the council eagerly having a debate.

The council women that we were talking to got up and started talking to me

"The nether mobs are close to breaking through our barriers, by the looks of it, you have a month to get at least one of the nether princesses to fall in love with him. If you don't get one of them by then…" The women then took her index finger and slid it across her neck while making a cutting sound.

"Do I make myself clear?" She shouted.

"Yes ma'am!" I replied.

"Good. Jason, your squad is responsible for teaching him of our ways, got it!" She said while folding her arms.

Jason, Leo, and Kay all groaned.

"Yes ma'am." Jason weakly said.

"Now get the fuck out my court!" The women yelled.

Jason turned around and motioned everybody to follow him out the castle.

Even though this guy may seem like a jerk, he is willingly to put his self in front of person he doesn't know nor trust. I now felt really bad for yelling at William about Jason.

While we walked through the city streets I side stepped to William.

"Hey man, I'm sorry for talking about Jason like that." I whispered.

"It's ok; it's the first impression he gets from a lot of people." He replied.

"Alright so we cool man?" I asked.

"Yeah we're cool." He said.

I smiled and continued to follow Jason down the stone streets of the beautiful city Fedelmid.

**Note: Next, a new mob princess appears!**

**I am also still taking Characters, so feel free to post them and please leave a review on how I did on this chapter!.**


	6. Chapter 6: Another Princess?

**Note: Bonus Sunday chapter update here, please enjoy.**

**William Voiceover while the Date A Live opening song is playing: **"David, a non-blocky human that comes from an unknown dimension… His presence is a burden to us; however, if he can make these princesses fall for us, cubekind has a fighting chance!"

**Chapter 6: Another Princess?**

-David's POV-

It's been at least an hour since I've been in the city walls and I've got to say, I miss technology. The cube humans live a medieval like life and it's really starting to get to me.

I really want to just go home because this world is going to eat me up if I don't learn fast. Ever since the council has told the nether squad (William,Jason,Leo,Kay) to train me, my life hs been a living hell.

As soon as we left the castle, Jason took my into the training grounds which is a 16 by 16 room with dirt floors, threw me a stick, and gave everybody permission to beat the shit out of me.

Like what the fuck dude? Is this really how you train people?

*_WHACK_*

Jason's stick slapped across my head sending me flying back into the dirt ground. I got back up and looked at my body. All I saw as cuts, bruises, abrasions, and bleeding in various places.

"Jesus Jason! Let up, we've been at this for 40 minutes!" I shouted in pain.

Jason responded with a simple scoff.

"40 minutes? More like 2 DAYS! "He snapped.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief.

"Has William not told you? A day and night is both 10 minutes long. You now only have 28 days to get one of the princesses to fall for you and your not going to get pass her guards and prince with your poor fighting skills" He scolded.

"No way." I said looking out one of the glass windows to only see the sun just rising up to start a new day.

My disbelief was soon interrupted by a sharp pain in my stomach that dropped me to my knees. I started coughing and watched as blood began to spew out of my mouth.

I watched William eyes get wide and grab Jason's shoulder.

"Captain, he's had enough, please let him rest!" William said.

Jason looked at William, then looked at me before turning around and walking outside the room. Leo and Kay just shrugged and followed him out laughing.

As soon as they left William walked over to me knelt down and reveled a leather bag he had been concealing in his clothes.

He opened it and began unpacking some bread and a container of water.

"Here." He said while giving me the container of water and bread.

I quickly grabbed the container and gulped down every last bit of water in it. I dropped the container and began chomping down on the bread with no hesitation.

"Thanks William." I whispered in a raspy voice.

William began to take out some tools and cream and started to treat my wounds.

"That's probably going to be the only time you're going to eat like that." William said.

"W-why?" I stuttered.

"Did you not hear the council? We are low on resources, sooner or later we are going to have to migrate to a different place." He said.

"Wait, why migrate to a different place?" I questioned

"Because of the constant mob attacks were getting around here. Just 5 days ago we were attacked during the middle of the night where they burned down our crops." He replied.

"I see." I responded while looking down.

I watched William's stumpy hands finish cleaning up the last of my wounds and gently rubbed my head.

"There, all better." William cheered.

His happiness didn't last long as the door was swung open revealing Jason going in.

"We got new mission William." He smirked.

"What? Already, what do we need this time?" William asked.

"Nether warts." Jason replied while rolling his eyes.

"What! No way, the NDS just had a surplus of nether warts 3 days ago." William yelled.

"Yes they did, but that was before the raid 5 days ago. So be prepared to enter the nether tomorrow morning." Jason replied.

William sighed and started to help me up.

"What about David?" William asked.

"He's coming with us." Jason said nonchalantly.

A huge wave of fear struck over me.

"_If I go, ill have to face that crazy princess."_ I thought.

"Wait why? You haven't even taught him basic training." William screamed.

"Well if doesn't engage in any action now, he'll be a dead weight when he goes on another mission." Jason scolded.

"No, hes staying here!" William yelled.

"William." I spoke softly.

"It's ok, I'm fine." I lied.

William looked at me and gave me a are you sure face.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said while shaking his shoulder.

"Good, now get some sleep because tomorrow, we're going to the sauna!" Jason sneered while walking out.

I started to cough a little more making William a little more scared.

"Are you sure you've got this." He inquired.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Alright, follow me." He replied.

-In the hallways of the men's dorms-

"Ok, that room to your right is yours. Mine is just right across from you" William said while pointing to the wooden door.

"What about the others?" I asked.

"There next to your door too." He replied while pointing at the doors beside mine.

"Thanks man." I said while opening my door.

"Anytime." He replied.

When I got In my room was expecting to see a design of a hotel room but I was totally wrong.

The room was extremely bare, there wasn't much stuff.

The room itself was 5 blocks wide and 7 blocks long and 3 blocks high, making it seem like a walk in closet. There was a chair on the wall to the right of me with a table in front of it, a bed in the far corner, a double chest in the corner opposite of the bed, and a wooden block beside the bed with a redstone lamp that had a lever on it. There was also one window on the far back wall that the moon light shined through giving off a dim light source.

I walked up to the redstone lamp and pulled the lever to see it brightly glow and bright up the whole room.

"Nice" I said.

I began to take off my blood stained clothes starting with my shirt until heard a knock on the door. I quickly put back on my shirt and walked up to the door.

I opened it to see Jason standing there with folded up clothes and a iron chestplate.

"Here, you're going to need this when you go into the nether." He said while giving me the stuff.

"Thanks Jason, err I mean Captain." I stuttered.

"It's ok, you can call me Jason. I just wanted to come here to apologize for beating you like that. It was obviously very inappropriate of me, I just didn't know any other way of training a person who is from another world" He responded while rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's ok; you did what you had to do." I said softly.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow." He said while walking into his room.

I closed my door and laid out my clothes on the table and sat down on the chair.

"_I can't believe I thought badly about Jason before, I guess William was really right about him_" I thought.

I took the folded clothes and started to lay them out.

The shirt was very simple and boring, it was white and it was sleeveless. There was also a black cape that strapped onto the shirt that was black. The cape had a logo on the back that was some sort of smooth edged square with fire around it that had golden words stitched into in saying:"**NDS"**.

The pants were simple too, it was a light grey jeans with abnormally big pockets. I threw my pants out on the floor and finally looked at the shoes which were even more boring, as it was a simple black high heel boot.

I put the boots down on the floor, jumped in the bed, and rolled the covers over me.

"_Tomorrow is going to be rough"_ I thought.

I was just about to close my eyes until I heard some footsteps beside my bed.

I quickly opened my eyes in fear of what was beside me and standing beside me was a non-blocky pale skinned girl with completely white pupiless eyes, who wore simple and bland color clothes.

"_Holy fucking shit…Where the fuck did she come from"_ I thought.

There was a 10 second stare between me and her. Neither of us said a word, just staring at each other. Out of nowhere I started to sweat profusely, I really felt like I was going to pee myself because just the eyes…So fucking creepy…

I was literally about to get up and jump out the window until the girl raised her hand and said: "Uhh hello." In a shy voice while waving her hand.

"_Huh?" _I thought.

**Next: Who is this mysterious girl.**

**Note: I hoped you really enjoyed this Sunday special, and again, please take the time to review and tell me what you think**


	7. Chapter 7: The mysterious shy girl

**Note: Yet another fast update, once again, please enjoy.**

**What does this mysterious girl look like?: **5"6,looks like she's 21 years old B-Cup breasts, extremely creamy pale skin, dark brown hair that stopped at her chin, a light blue v-neck short sleeved shirt, and dark purple jeans

William Voiceover while the Date A Live opening song is playing: "Another princess has appeared before David, what will happen? Will he be overwhelmed or will he be able to seduce her?"

Chapter 7: The mysterious shy girl.

Previously in chapter 6

I was literally about to get up and jump out the window until the girl raised her hand and said: "Uhh hello." In a shy voice while waving her hand.

"_Huh?" _I thought.

-David's POV-

I cleared my dry throat and swallowed hard.

"He-ll-o." I spoke shaking.

She closed her legs together and blushed while looking down in embarrassment.

"I didn't mean to scare you." She spoke softly.

"It's ok." I said nonchalantly

She tilted her head back up and slightly smiled while looking back down

My fear of her started to die down when I realized she's more scared of me then her. I sat up on my bed and held out my hand.

"Hey, my name is David." I said.

She looked up at me to again stare at me with those…Oh my god…I don't want to fucking explain her eyes again…Its just fucking creepy…..

She then cautiously grabbed my hand and weakly shook it, and god…..Her hans were FREEZING! The chilling temperature was soon replaced by the feel of her silky smooth like skin.

She let go and once again blushed while looking down.

"What about your name." I asked.

She looked up at me and gave me a confused look.

"M-My name?" she responded.

She gave me a blank stare as if I asked her a question nobody would possibly know. Like seriously, this kind of reminds me of the episode where SpongeBob forgets his name when being fancy.

"Yeah your name, what do they call you?" I said.

"Well you see, I don't have one…My dad just calls me his little princess" she responded softly.

"_Wow, her father is probably sadistic to not of given her a name."_ I thought.

"Would you like one." I asked.

She smiled with joy, "Yes…but what should my name be." She asked.

I thought for a moment, I didn't want a name she didn't like nor did I want a name that was gloomy.

"How about Christine?" I said.

Her smile widened as soon as she heard the name.

"Yes I would love that name." she said.

I was just about to ask her another question until I saw the moonlight from the room disappear. I quickly turned my head and looked outside to see it was already midnight…..That damn Minecraftia time, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. I really need to get some sleep before I go to the nether.

I turned my around to Christine and lightly cleared my throat.

"_Choose your words carefully David."_ I thought.

"Uhh Christine." I said.

"Hm." She said while tilting her head.

"Why did you com-, err I mean is there anything I can help you with?" I asked while shaking.

"H-How can you help me?" She repeated.

She put her hand to her chin and stared off to the side like she was thinking. She then changed from happy to the same face she gave me when I asked her about her name, expressionless.

After a couple of seconds she slightly closed her eyes and drool began to drizzle down her mouth followed by a couple of moans.

"_What the fuck, is she day dreaming?" _I thought.

My thought didn't last too long as I began to see a HUGE damp spot in-between her legs on her jeans.

"_WHAT THE FU!" _I thought just as Christine noticed I saw it and become extremely embarrassed.

"OH NO! NOT AGAIN!" she screamed while wildly blushing.

She quickly turned around and ran away from me clasping her hands around in-between her legs.

"Whoa wait Christine, it's ok!" I said while rolling out my bed and face planting the wooden floor.

I quickly got up and looked only to see that she was gone…

"_HOW!"_ I thought.

My concern was soon interrupted by the door being burst open with wood flying off it to reveal Kay with a sword.

"Dammit, David what was up with all the screaming, I thought we were being attacked?" He said.

"Oh uhh, sorry I had a bad dream." I lied.

Kay sucked his teeth while rolling his eyes as he walked out my room slamming the door shut.

"Just go to fucking bed!" I heard him scream out the hallway.

I sighed, got up, and jumped in my bed.

"_Yet another weird girl.."_ I thought as I closed my eyes.

-10 minutes later in the Nether portal room-

-Jason's POV-

I repeatedly tapped my foot on the ground as I looked at the sun.

"Man where is he!" I yelled while glaring at the squad.

Everybody shrugged their shoulders in ignorance of David's whereabouts.

You know, I should cut the kid some slack but he's five MINUTES late! Like what the hell, what could he be doing?

"Admiral." I heard a voice call from behind me.

I quickly turned around to see one of the officers walking with David who seemed extremely tired.

"He was disturbing the dorms with his loud snoring so I woke him up." The officer said.

The officer pushed David toward me and went about his business.

David couldn't even stand up right; he was slouching and it looks like he didn't get any sleep for 20 days. He had these little circles near the bottom of his eyes.

"David what took so fucking long?" I questioned.

David rubbed both his eyes and tried to get his eyes to focus on me.

"Im sorry, its just the fact that night in my world lasts for 12 hours." He weakly responded.

"_Whoa, no wonder he looks like he didn't get sleep for days."_ I thought.

I sighed and cleared my throat to begin speaking to the squad.

"David isn't in good condition to fight so we are going to have to camp in the nether." I said.

'WHAT!" Everybody but David shouted.

"If we camp there, we are bound to be ambushed by the mobs!" Kay shouted.

"Yeah I know, but we can't just leave David here. The council would probably throw a fit if they knew he wasn't contributing to society" I scolded.

"Then let's just postpone the mission till tomorrow." Leo suggested.

"Can't do that either, the NDS needs nether warts now." I replied.

"Leo and Kay, you'll be with me searching for the nether warts, while you William stay at camp and guard David, got it." I said.

"Yes sir." Everybody excluding David said.

I turned around a looked at the glowing purple portal to the nether.

"Let's move out!" I shouted.


	8. Chapter 8: The Nether

**Note: Pretty late update, sorry about that. The school work is getting more and more tedious. Also, I would like to announce that two of the submitted characters will appear in this chapter, so keep reading to find out!**

**Chapter 8: The Nether**

William Voiceover: "The nether mobs are advancing, and the N.D.S desperately needs potions to hold them off. Can we get these nether warts in time? Or will we be forced to retreat?"

-Third Person-

"Let's move out!" Jason shouted while running through the nether portal.

The rest of the, except David, began to run in to into the nether portal.

William noticed this and stopped to put David's arm around his shoulder and help him throught the portal.

"Jesus William, I really don't want to go back in there!" David said.

"I know, but your no more safe here." William scolded as he walked thorugh the portal with David.

-In the nether-

As soon as everybody got to the nether they began looking around and searching for any mobs.

"North Is clear." Jason shouted.

"Our West is clear." Leo shouted

"East is clear too." Kay shouted.

"Our south….isn't clear…." William said as he shivered.

"What?" Jason, Leo, and Kay exclaimed as they turned around to see a ghast hovering in the air 20 blocks from him.

"ON ME!" Jason shouted as he took off west .

Both Leo and Kay took off running towards Jason without hesitation while William had to walk with David.

"OHOHOHO" The ghast shouted as it shot a fireball towards William.

"_SHIT" _William thought as he scooped David up and rested his stomach on his shoulder.

"Whoa what the fuck!" David screamed while frantically shaking his arms and legs.

"Dam you weigh more than I thought!" William screamed as he jumped out of the way nearly missing the fireball.

_*BOOM*_

The fireball exploded on the floor making a huge crater.

William took off running towards in the squad without looking back.

*_FUME*_

The ghast shot a fireball towards Jason, Leo, and Kay.

"DUCK!" William yelled as the fireball neared them.

The three quickly stopped and hit the floor on their stomach only to feel the fireball barely miss as it skinned the back of their heads.

They all got up to see that the crater left a big hole in the ground only to reveal a lava lake.

"Shit, we got to change directions!" Jason yelled as he headed north.

The squad changed their directions and followed Jason as he ran toward a rocky netherrack hill.

William was breathing hard and sweating as he carried David up the hill.

"Captain!" William began.

"I can't keep this up forever!" William screamed as his arms began to become sore.

"_Why didn't I bring a bow!"_ Jason thought.

"Just hold on their Grunt, we just need to get over this hill!" Jason began

"A group of N.D.S should be there protecting this area!" Jason said as he jumped over the last block to get to the top of the mountain.

_*FUME*_

Jason looked back to see another fireball headed directly towards the squad.

"WATCH OUT!" Jason yelled as he jumped off the hill while slashing his sword at the fireball.

However it was too late, as Jason swung to fast and the fireball hit him head on.

_*BOOM*_

Everybody looked in horror as they saw the fireball explode in front of Jason.

"CAPTAIN!" Everyone yelled as they watched his burning body fall down onto the rocky netherrack.

Leo and Kay quickly ran to pick-up Jason's body while William hurried the last bit up the hill reaching the top.

"Hurry it up guys!" William yelled as he saw the ghast charging up to spit out another fireball.

Leo and Kay quickly put out the fire burning Jason and picked him up.

_*FUME*_

The ghast once again spat as another fireball popped out his mouth headed for Leo and Kay.

"_Shit, there not going to make it, it's either they drop Jason, or they both get burned!" _William thought.

Leo and Kay watched in horror as the fireball neared them ready to blast them to bits.

"Anybody called?" A voice came from behind William.

"_Huh"_ William thought.

William's questioning didn't last long as he saw a black shadow jump down in front of Leo and Kay and slash the fireball in half making it miss them.

"Whoa!" Leo exclaimed as he saw a tall man stand in front of him with a sword clenched in his hand.

The ghast glared at the man and anger and began to charge up to spit out another fireball.

"NOW ANDREW!" The man shouted.

_*ZING* _

A arrow said as it sliced through the air hitting the ghast straight in the eye.

"HOHOHOHHHOO" The ghast yelled as it began to hover down in pain.

"Your mine now." The man said as he devilishly smiled.

The man jumped up and speared his sword straight down on the ghast's skull.

"AHHHH" The ghast screamed in pain as it rolled on the side and disappeared while leaving a tear behind.

"Yes! Eat it!" The man shouted as he picked up the tear.

The man turned around looked at Leo, Kay, and William who's face where all astonished at the amazing feat he just performed.

"Err practice makes perfect." The man said while giving us a confused look.

Jason moaned in pain as he began bleeding from his wounds.

"Dammit I forgot all about Jason!" Kay said as he began wrapping one of Jason's wounds with his clothes.

The man's eyes widened as he say Jason start to bleed uncontrollably.

"Follow me!" The man said as he jumped on top the mountain and ran down on the other side.

The squad all followed the man as he walked toward an iron door engraved on a wall.

"Get the healing potion Andrew!" The mans shouted as he opened the door.

"But It's our last one Sidan!" A voice yelled from inside the house.

"Dammit I know Andrew, somebody's live is on the line here!" The man shouted.

"In here the." The man said as he motioned us to come through the door.

The squad followed him inside all sweating and breathing heavily to see a small base mined in the netherrack.

"Over here." The man said as he walked up some stairs.

The squad walked up 6 stair blocks and walked into a room with a boy standing up holding a bottle with purplish liquid.

"Set him down here" The boy said as he pointed to a bed in the corner.

Leo and Kay gently set Jason down on the bed and took of his boots.

William slid David off his shoulders and carefully place him leaning against the wall.

"Rest." William said.

"Here, make him drink this." The boy said while he handed Leo the bottle with the purple liquid.

Leo kneeled down beside the bed and gently shook Jason.

Jason weakly opened his eyes to see Leo kneeling beside him.

"Captain, you need to drink this." Leo said as he tilted the bottle over Jason's mouth.

The purple liquid oozed out the bottle and into Jason's mouth.

Jason swallowed it down and rolled over on his side moaning in pain.

"Will he be alright?" Kay asked the boy.

"Yea it a couple of minutes, you just gave him a regeneration potion." The boy explained.

"Oh thank god. I thought we lost him for a moment." William said while clenching his hand over his heart.

The man who saved the squad before was quietly leaning against the wall in the corner studying them.

"Aren't you the team sent to retrieve the nether warts." The man questioned.

Leo looked at Kay, and then he looked at the man.

"Yes, we are that team." Leo replied.

"Well I'll be dammed." The man said while holding out his hand.

"Name's Sidan, Sidan Heath." He said as he shook Leo's hand.

Sidan was a moderately tanned guy who looked like a rouge Jason, as he was muscular. He looked like he was 19 and he was at least 6"1. The only thing we could see was his eyes which were hazel, and his hair which was dark brown. The rest of his facial features we couldn't see as the lower part of his face was covered with a mask (Kakashi). He wore a sleeveless hoodie with black leather trousers and steel capped leather boots.

"And that right there is Andrew, the potion maker." Sidan said as he pointed to the boy.

"Hey." Andrew shyly said.

Andrew was a bit different from sidan as he was pale skinned, but he had brown eyes and hair. He looked like he was 16 and was pretty tall, 6"3 probably. He wore a dark grey, black jeans, and shoes that were black and white.

"Thanks for saving him." Leo said as he reached his arm out to Andrew.

"D-Don't mention it." Andrew said as he weakly shook Leo's hand.

Jason began to toss and turn in the bed grunting in pain.

"Whoa easy their captain." Kay said.

"The regeneration effect has seemed to wore off, he's still badly injured." Andrew said as he stared looking at Jason's wounds." Andrew began

"What happened to him anyway?"

"He got shot by a fireball head on while trying to protect us." Leo said in shame.

"Oh…I'm Sorry." Andrew said as he hung as head down.

"Now that we have two of our members down, retrieving those nether warts are going to be a pain." Leo said.

"Now retrieving the nether warts would even harder, and better yet, we've lost our bearings!" yelled in horror as he gripped his head with his hands.

"Well not really…." Sidan said.

Leo quickly looked at Sidan in rage.

"What do you mean not really?" Leo shouted in rage.

"There's a nether fortress not too far from here, something like 120 blocks from here." Sidan began.

"Might have some nether warts there, But last time I went there, it was flooded with mobs."

"Then it looks like we already have a new objective squad." Leo said while looking at Kay and Jason.

"Wait just the three of us!? That's suicide!" William yelled.

"Yeah William's right, we probably wouldn't even make it inside the castle." Kay said.

"I-I'll help." Andrew said.

"No…Andrew you stay here and treat Jason…..Ill go with them." Sidan said.

"Bu-" Andrew began.

"No butt's you're not prepared to fight these things." Sidan interrupted.

"Then let's do this." Leo said while pulling his sword out from his sheath.

**Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter and your character, if it was yours in the story. I will also be trying to post at least one chapter every two days!**

**And don't forget REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Golden Princess

**Note: I finally get the time to update after several projects I had to do, enjoy.**

**Chapter 9: The golden princess**

_William voiceover: "We have lost two members of our squad in the most horrible time, can we survive the nether, or will we come face to face to yet another princess."_

_Previously in chapter 8_

"Then let's do this." Leo said while pulling his sword out from his sheath.

-Andrew's POV-

It's been a day since Sidan and the rest of the squad left and I've got to say it felt like months. Ever since they left I've been moving around and stressing on the fact if they are dead or not.

It really does pain me know that Sidan is out there risking his life for some nether warts. We've been partners for years, and not one time has he lost of fight. I just hope his arrogance doesn't get him killed.

-Flash back of Andrew when he was 8 in the nether-

"OHOOHOHOHO" , a ghast yelled as it spat a fiery ball towards Andrew.

"Andrew!", a voice called behind him.

Andrew was roughly picked up into the arms of a woman while the ball exploded behind them.

*BOOM*

The ground behind the ground below them exploded, sending Andrew and the women flying forward into a nether cave.

The women tightly grabbed Andrew and landed on her back to save Andrew.

*CRACK*

The woman's lower spine had been shattered in pieces paralyzing her legs.

"Mom?", Andrew whined as he sat up on his knees streaming tears down his cheeks

Andrew's mom weakly opened her eyes and forced herself to smile even though she was clearly in pain.

"I'm ok Andy", Andrew's mom whispered softly.

The woman's eyes than began to quickly widen as if she had just saw a ghost.

"Mom, what's wron-", Andrew began as his mother grabbed Andrews shoulders and tossed him out the way.

Andrew rolled across the netherrack like a ragdoll obtaining cuts and bruises.

'AHHHHH", Andrew heard his mother scream.

Andrew quickly looked up to see a huge blocky grey skeleton plunging a stone sword straight into her gut.

"MOM!" Andrew screamed as he covered his face with his hands in horror.

The skeleton looked at Andrew and slowly pulled out the sword from his mother.

Andrew began to whimper as he quickly crawled away from the skeleton.

The skeleton began to run and Andrew with its sword ready to cut Andrew's head off.

"NO!" Andrew cried as the skeleton swung its sword at it.

Andrew closed his eyes and waited for the skeleton to kill him but he heard the sound of bones breaking instead.

Andrew opened his eyes to see the skeleton had been cut in two, leaving the torso and the waist separated.

Andrew then looked up to see dark blocky figure that resembled a human.

-In reality-

Andrew began to uncontrollably cry as he remembered his horrify past of the mobs

-David's POV-

All I remember was me sleeping soundly on the wall only to hear and terrified cry. I jolted up and pulled out my sword ready to jump at any ghast.

I then remember that I was in the nether hide out that Sidan lead us, wow I really don't remember much.

I looked to the side to see that the cry was coming from Andrew who was balled up in the corner crying.

I walked over to him and kneeled down.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

Andrew sniffed and wiped the tears off his face.

"It's nothing, just a memory of the past." Andrew spoke softly.

"Are you sure your fine?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied.

I gave Andrew a blunt stare as I got up and slowly backed away from him.

"_That was weird, I could of sworn that was a ghast's cry." _I thought.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a loud groan coming from behind me. I quickly spun around to see Jason in a bed with cuts and bruises.

"Whoa, Andrew what happened to him?" I screamed.

"He was shot by a ghast while trying to say you." He weakly responded.

I kneeled down beside the bed and looked at his injuries, deciding whether he would make it or not. He seemed fine for the most part, but he is definitely going to need some treatment soon

"Where are the others?" I asked Andrew

"They went out to the nether fortress to get the nether warts." Andrew replied.

"What! How long have they been gone?" I exclaimed.

"A Day." Andrew said nonchalantly.

"Just the three of them!?" I yelled.

"Afraid so." Andrew responded.

"Which way did they go?" I asked.

"West of here, they said there was a nether fortress 120 blocks away from here?" Andrew said.

I jammed my sword back in the its sheath and began to walk downstairs to get out.

"Wait! You can't go out there!" Andrew cried.

"I have to, because if I want to get home any faster, it would start with getting these warts." I replied.

"But you can't do this by yourself, you be sure to be dead within minutes." Andrew said.

"Then why don't you come with me, your partner is there risking his life out there too isn't he." I said.

Andrew bit his lip and took a deep breath.

"What about him." Andrew said while pointing towards Jason.

"He'll be alright, however he going to need some treatment soon. So are you going or not." I said.

Andrew looked down at the floor and began to think of his mother's death.

"I'll go." He said while getting up with a belligerent expression.

"Alright stay on my side." I said while opening the iron door.

Andrew nodded and walked to the right of David and began to run with him out into the hellish nether.

-5 minutes later pain-stalking power sprinting-

I stopped and took a gulp of hot air as sweat began running down my face.

Andrew quickly ran up from behind me with even more sweat coming down his face.

"Did we lose them?" I asked Andrew.

"Yeah It seems like it." Andrew said as he looked back in nether cave.

"Those walking pigs, aren't they supposed to be neutral to us, yet they attack us on sight." I said.

"Yeah your right, maybe they are under orders to kill us on sight." Andrew said.

"But why?" I questioned.

"Probably because of the incident with that guy Jason." Andrew said while crossing his arms.

"Wait, what incident?" I said.

Andrew sighed with impatience, slapped his face, and gave me a stern look.

"It's a long story kay, now can we get on the move before those things catch up to us." Andrew scolded.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere tonight." We heard a voice feminine voice from behind crack.

We both turned around to see a pinkish girl holding a glowing golden sword.

"Shit, it's the princess of zombie pigmen." Andrew grunted under his breath.

The girl unlike the other princesses didn't have a all creamy, white, and pale skin. You could see a pink color in her skin which resembled a pig. She wore a skull cap that covered half her face concealing her dull yellow left eye and her short golden hair that was tucked under it. The skull cap was pink and it resembled as zombie pigman's face.

She appeared to be a girl in her early teen years as she was only 5"3, with a skinny yet toned body, she was probably 13 or 16 at the most.

Now what she wore, told me a different story because it was like she was barely clothed. She wore a tanned brown bikini, much like Blazette but this time it was REALLY tight. Her tanned brown strap on bra was even tighter.

That was pretty much all she wore, it looked as if she was going swimming.

She quickly turned her focus to me, moving her eyes up and down my body checking me out.

"Oh a mob that has sided with the NDS, interesting." She said while licking her lips.

"_OH SHIT, not again!"_ I screamed in my head.

"Oh Andrew you better have a plan because I don't want to be stuck with yet another psychotic princess of the nether." I cried in Andrew's ear.

**Note: I yet again thank you for reading a chapter of my story after waiting so long. As you can see there is going to be a bit of action next chapter so be sure to grab some popcorn and drinks.**

**And as always, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: My First Fight

**Note: This chapter took me quite a bit because I was mixed with trying to decide how this fight goes and how William and Andrew end up, but anyway I hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 10: My First Fight**

_William voiceover: "Another princess has shown up obstructing both Andrew and David, will they prevail, or will they be beaten?_

_Previously in chapter 9_

"Oh Andrew you better have a plan because I don't want to be stuck with yet another psychotic princess of the nether." I cried in Andrew's ear.

-David's POV-

I looked at the golden princess with fear as she waved her sword in front of us which glowed a bright purple. Even though she was 16 blocks away from us, I was still scared because for one, I don't know how to fight much, and two, she's unpredictable.

Andrew straightened his sword readying to block any attack the princess was going to give. He motioned for me to do the same thing with my sword. I gladly accepted and tightly gripped the handle of my iron sword.

"Oh how nice of you, ladies first, such gentlemen." The princess smirked.

Before I could respond to that she dived straight for us ready to impale us. Andrew stepped forward and swung his sword up slapping the princess's sword up in a blocking battle.

I jumped in and tried to cut her arm that held the sword but as soon as I moved she slid back from Andrew's block and slashed her sword in the air missing Andrew.

I at first thought that was some kind of joke but as soon as she slashed her sword, a ball of fire came hurling at Andrew.

Andrew, since he was in front of me was hit by the fireball which knocked him back into me. We went sliding across the netherrack floor.

"AHH!" Andrew screamed in pain as he repeatedly slapped his chest in order to put the fire out on him. I took my cape and patted him down so the flames on him would go out faster.

"That was one of my weakest attack yet you are that hurt from it? Do you now see why we will soon take over your precious city Fedelmid?" She smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Andrew screamed as he got up and charged at her again.

"Andrew wait!" I yelled as I tried to grab him but missed.

Andrew charged at the princess swiping his sword at her head only to see her easily duck his attack and brutally elbow him in the stomach.

He was sent back flying again, but this time it was further as he sailed right over me. I quickly turned around to see Andrew hit the ground hard.

"YOU BITCH!" I screamed at the princess as I ran over to Andrew to see him coughing up blood.

"Why so serious? How did you not know that siding with a puny human like him will still lead to defeat?" She smirked.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I said as I ran her with my sword swinging.

She simply stepped back and slashed her sword against my iron chest plate. I prepared my self to come back and attack again as my body jerked back from the attack but instead the force of her attack was much stronger, almost unnatural…

I say this because instead of being knocked back a little from her attack, I was sent back flying like a race car in the car. It felt as if I was hit by a train coming at 60 mph at me because I flew way past Andrew and broke through a nether wall behind him.

I thought it was all over but I was like most of the times, dead wrong…I went through the wall and kept falling down a huge cliff.

As I began to near the end of the fall I began to feel a huge amount of heat below me….

"_Is this the end? Will I die in a fiery pit of lava in a hell within a blocky word called Minecraftia_?" I thought as I felt my back dip into the molten rock.

…

"_Is revenge what you seek?_" I heard a gruff voice echo in my head.

"_What no way, I'm dead. Who are you?_" I thought.

I couldn't feel my body yet I was still conscious, its like I'm nothing….

"_Do you not want to make her suffer from the brutal attacks she threw at you?" _The voice repeated only this time it was way louder.

"_Yes I do.."_ I said as a picture of Andrew laying on the floor with blood pouring from his mouth.

"_I can give you power…"_ The voice said.

"_What do you mean by that?"_ I replied.

"_Just as it sounds…I can give you power to make her suffer…All I ask in return is your soul." _The voice said.

"_My soul? I'm dead aren't I? Is this heaven?"_ I said

"_I will assure you that you are not dead, but that's only because I am protecting you….."_ The voice responded.

"_Then I have no choice, because If I decline your offer I will die….."_ I said annoyed.

I waited but the voice didn't say anything back.

"_Do we have a deal? Yes or no?"_ The voice finally responded.

"_I think ill pass…..Even If I do defeat her, I still have a whole lot of shit ahead of me that I most likely will die from. It's just best if I just die now…"_ I said.

"_Do you not feel the hatred of all of her actions?! She killed Andrew did she not?! Do you give up so easily?!"_ The voice screamed.

I began to see images the images of everything that happened to me in this world. The blaze princess, Jason beating me, Jason being shot in the air by the ghast, and Andrew lying on the floor dead.

I then felt the blood in my body which I now felt began to boil.

"I'LL KILL HER!" I screamed as the lava around me exploded.

-Third Person-

The princess was rubbing the back of her neck as she saw the massive hole she had made from hitting the mob through the wall.

"Dang it didn't really mean to hit him that hard, I really wanted to know who he was." The princess said in shame.

"Stupid knockback II sword!" The princess said as she threw the sword off to the side.

She then looked at the blocky human she had elbowed on the floor with blood pouring from his mouth.

"That's one less human I have to worry about next time we attack Feldelmid." She snared.

*BOOM*

The princess glared through the whole she made in the wall to see lava splashing up.

"Holy shit! What the fuck was that?" The princess yelled.

Her question was soon answered as a flash of colors rushed in her face punching her dead in her face. The princess, this time was sent flying back into a wall behind her.

"Ahh, what the hell?" The princess said as she spat out a loose tooth in her mouth.

She looked up to see David flowing with anger, only this time he looked way different. His eyes were now completely white emitting a faint white glow from each and his body looked like he has been a body builder for YEARS. All of his muscles were at least 3 times its size last time she saw David.

David basically looked like a possessed iron golem who wanted to kill everything it sees.

"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" David screamed, only this time it sounded demonic and possessed like.

The princess quickly rolled over to her side just in time to miss David's fist that now plunged into the netherrack, breaking 3 blocks down.

The princess looked up to see David throw and kick at her which this time landed straight to her stomach. The kick dragged the princess across the floor with extreme speed.

The princess struggled to get up but was stopped as she began to throw up. She was soon interrupted as David threw another kick at her face which once again sent her across the netherrack floor.

"AHH!" The princess screamed in pain as blood began to pour down the princess face from the kick. She noticed her sword was next to her from where she threw it.

She then looked up to see David charging at her for one final blow. The princess lifted her arm and slashed the incoming David only to see her golden sword break into small little chunks before her eyes.

"_No way…"_ She thought as David punched her head down through the netherrack floor.

"YOUR GOING TO FOR PAY FOR ANDREW'S DEATH!" David screamed as he lifted his foot ready to smash the princess's head in.

"David no!" David heard a voice behind him call.

David stopped his foot and slowly turned around to see Andrew sitting up clutching his stomach in pain.

"You don't need to do this." Andrew said.

Tears began to flow from David's eyes as it changed back to normal along with his muscles shrinking down to size.

David began to stumble towards Andrew in disbelief.

"I thought you were gone." David said as he wrapped his arms around Andrew.

Their tender moment was soon interrupted as both of them were hit hard in the head which knocked them unconscious.

**Note: Hey guys, I dearly hoped you enjoyed my first fighting scenes that really took me a long time to do. For the next chapter I will probably continue the William, Kay, and Sidan's campaign to get the nether warts but I'm not sure so stay tuned.**

**And one more thing is that I would really like a good feedback on this fight, tell me what you liked and didn't like about it so I can do better next time. Thanks.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Golden Prince

**Note: I've noticed I have been cutting my chapters a bit short and rushing the scenes so far now on I will double the chapters length from now on for your reading pleasure. I hope you enjoy the extra words.**

Chapter 11: The Golden Prince

_William voiceover: "A mysterious power has risen from deep within David, will this power help cubkind prevail? Or will it just promote the demise of cubekind?"_

_Previously in chapter 10_

"I thought you were gone." David said as he wrapped his arms around Andrew.

Their tender moment was soon interrupted as both of them were hit hard in the head which knocked them unconscious.

-David's POV-

My eyes shot open in pain as I felt the throbbing in the back of my head like I had just been hit with a metal rod.

"_What just happened_" I thought as I rubbed the back of my head.

I looked down at my body to find myself lying in a royal like bed with bright orange sheets and red head frames. The bed I was sleeping felt like a cloud as it perfectly formed around my body shape.

I sat up and looked around to find that I was in a small but medieval like room that looks like it was made for a king. It had golden dressers, bright yellow doorknobs, and blocks of gold used as tables. I also noticed that I was wearing my NDS uniform anymore, I was wearing a hot pink jumpsuit with pink slippers.

I slid out the bed and started looking for any windows I could see so I could find out where I was. There was only one; however it was a pretty small one. I walked over to the window and took a peek outside and what I saw just blew me the fuck away.

I was in the highest room of a HUGE castle that was made up of almost entirely golden blocks. The castle from my view appeared to be about 20 stories but it could be higher because I couldn't see the ground from my view.

Anything that wasn't made up of golden blocks was either cobble or stone bricks which were used as the bases of the castle while the golden blocks were place in corners and on the roofs.

Where ever the fuck I am, it must be important because I've never seen so much dam gold in my life.

"Are you enjoying the view mister?" A feminine voice called from behind me.

I turned around to see…SON OF A BITCH! It was her again, the golden princess! She had slipped through the door without me even noticing.

I reached to where my sword would normally be in my sheath but I forgot I didn't have it anymore.

"Oh calm down, there are no hard feelings here." The princess said.

"NO HARD FEELINGS! You sick little monster almost killed me and Andrew!" I screamed at her.

"Now, now, there is no need for such harsh language; your _friend_ has been cared for. We only fight here for the fun of it" She said.

"What the fuck?" I said while giving her an annoyed face.

"Look, can we just call it a truce for now, because we could use some help from somebody like you." She replied.

"And why should I help you?" I said squinting my eyes.

"Well if you don't want us to execute your little friend for trespassing then I suggest you accept my offer." She began.

"But anyway, enough chit chat, my brother would love to meet somebody who can beat his sister to a pulp." She giggled as she opened the door and went out.

"_Beat her, I could of sworn I died in the lava fall_" I thought.

I slowly walked out the room to see a massive hallway that wrapped around a stack of golden blocks in a circle.

"Come on, this way." I heard the princess say as she walked down some steps.

I walked towards her to see huge spiral steps that were covered with a nice velvet colored rug. As we descended down the stairs there were openings on the side of the wall that showed us what was happening in each level as we descended.

I saw a whole bunch of non-blocky zombie pigmen training with each other one floor that gasped as they saw me walk down the stairs. On another level I saw what seemed like the kitchen where there was food being prepared.

We kept going until we reached what seemed to be the 19th level from the top. The princess stopped and went through the opening in he side of the wall that led into the room.

I walked in after her to see a long like 12 block table with golden legs and red sheets. There were also golden chairs that accompanied each place where the was a plate. At the end of the table I saw a man which looked like the princess a lot.

His skin was bright pinkish, with golden hair cut short to his chin, and one eye that was covered with a black eye patch. He looked to be about in his mid or late thirties.

He wore no shirt, but a black biker jacket that had chains and metal spikes on his shoulders. He also wore black gloves that seemed to have spikes on them where his knuckles were.

He was patiently lying back with a cup of juice in his head waiting for me to enter the room.

"Our guest have arrived Rayman." The princess said sheepishly.

The man got up and walked over to me and started checking me out, looking at my muscles and looking at my facial features.

He put his hand to his mouth and laughed a little bit inside. He looked over to the princess and gave her a snobbish stare.

"Do you honestly want me to believe such a weak mob like him beat you?" He said as he poked at my biceps.

"Hey it's true! Even my pigmen who came in the nick of time to rescue me saw it!" She said while crossing her arms.

"Tuh." He said as finished off humiliating me by squeezing my muscles.

To be honest, I really wanted to punch this guy in the face, because even though Im not the most strongest guy, I'm relatively fit and nowhere near a weakling. But I sucked up my intentions and decided to go on with this interrogation this guy has going on.

He started to walk around me in circles looking at me in disbelief.

"So what's your name young lad?" He asked.

"David." I softly replied.

"Hmm interesting, and so what type of mob are you david?" He said.

"I—Im human." I stuttered.

Rayman eyes became huge and grabbed me by my shirt suit.

"They've found out how to duplicate human DNA in their people! Tell me where their labs are!" He yelled at me.

"Hey hey, im not a cube human nor was I ever one…..Im not from around here…." I fearfully replied.

"Whaa?" Rayman said as he put me down.

"How did you escape from the endermen!" I heard the princess shout in disbelief.

"Endermen? I didn't escape from endermen to get her…I was somehow teleported from my world." I said.

"Was there any purple particles when you teleported?" Rayman asked..

"No…Just a bright flash of light." I said.

"Hmmmm, and where did this take place?" He said.

I was about to tell him about the abandoned lab when I first came here but I then realized that it wouldn't be a good idea considering he could enter earth.

"I-I don't remember…" I said.

Rayman stared at me for a moment and looked at the princess.

"Guards!" He yelled.

I watched as the 3 non-blocky zombie pigmen dragged 3 blocky humans towards us. I didn't think much of it until the guards showed me their faces…William, Sidan, and Kay….

Rayman went into his pocket, pulled out a pocket knife, and held it near William's throat.

"Mind telling me what are these humans were doing it my fortresses?" he said as he poked at William's throat with the knife.

"Because its instant death for anybody who trespasses here." He said giving me a stern look.

"Don't tell him anything." William spat.

"Nothing." Kay said as he resisted the pigmen's hold.

Sidan just looked at the floor with not a hint of emotion.

Rayman looked at all of them and counted with a irritated voice.

"Hey, there were four of them, where is the other scandal!" He screamed.

"_Andrew escaped?!_" I thought.

The guards looked at each other and looked back at him.

"He…He escaped master…" One of female pigmen spoke.

"What the nether!" Rayman said as he grabbed the girl by her shirt.

"I hope you like cold beds Ashley, because where you're going there's going to be lots of them." Rayman snared.

"Wait please, give me another chance! I promise I wont screw up again!" She sobbed as tears began to trickle down her cheeks.

"This was that chance." Rayman said as let go of her.

Rayman then put his hand over his face and sighed.

"Ok we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Rayman said as he began cutting some of William's neck.

William gritted his teeth as blood started to seep down his chest.

"Ahh." William grunted

"You tell me where you found this teleporter, or you can watch blood squirt from all three of your companions necks." He said.

"WAIT WAIT!" I said.

Rayman stopped cutting William's neck and looked at me waiting for a response.

"I can show you where it is but please, let me and them rest first." I said.

Rayman gave me a sharp look and folded his arms.

"I swear, first thing tomorrow morning I will show you it." I lied.

"Very well." He said as he slid his knife back into his pocket.

"You two, go escort these men into the guest quarters and make sure none of them get out." The man said as he pointed his fingers at the two other pigmen beside the female one.

"Zay, take these two dirt bags into the chambers. And search Ashley to make sure she dosent have any of that mumbo portal shit" He said as he looked at the princess and picked up Sidan and walked with the guards.

I looked at the zombie pigmen girl who had her head down streaming tears from her eyes.

Zay walked up and started to pat Ashley down and motioned for us to follow her after she was done.

We walked out the room and continued or descent down the stairs until we reached what seemed to be the basement. The walls and ground were made out of cold cracked stone, the room was also barely lit, a few torches every now and then appeared on the walls. We continued to walk in this underground place until we started to see rows and rows of cells with zombie pigmen in it.

They all looked sad, most of them were either sleeping or just sitting with their hand facing the ground. Zay continued past these people until we went far into empty rows cells.

She opened one of them and motioned for the Ashley to get it which she had no choice but to comply.

She then opened a second cell beside Ashley's and motioned for me to get it. I walked in and I was only greeted with a crudely crafted bed with no sheets.

"Look I was wish I could help, but my brother is really obsessed on finding a way to teleport to other dimensions. He's been searching for them his whole life so he can get more human DNA and grow a massive army." Zay said.

"I-I actually kind of like you, no human has yet to beat me in." She blushed.

"If you do know where such a teleporter is, then please show him, it would bring back the brother I know." She said as she closed my cell and Ashley's and walked away.

I sat down and laid back on the cold bed in fear.

"_That teleporter is my one way ticket back to my home but if I show Rayman it, he will destroy earth. What the hell should I do!_" I thought as I slammed my fist against the wall.

I slumped down onto the bed and started to worry if I will even get out of this alive. Was this it was there no way out of here?

Little did I know, there was a pair of purple glowing eyes watching me from within the darkness of the chamber….

**Note: As you can see, I decided to add a little more drama and dark scene to the story. I didn't want the story to seem like a happily ever after story.**

**But anyway, please review and tell me what you think and if you think I'm leading this story in the right way.**


End file.
